


a flavor of love

by jugnwoo (honeybliss)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, how do you end a story, i need my daily needs, johnten if you squint, just a story how jaehyun fell in love with taeyong, mentions of bullying, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybliss/pseuds/jugnwoo
Summary: its beautiful, jaehyun thinks, how he is in love with the cutest boy with sweetest smile (and tooth, because he likes sweets.)





	a flavor of love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from show luo and suzy’s together in love! sorry if there are mistakes here and there since my first language is not English. not proofread-ed!

7 year old Jaehyun, decides that he will grow become a stronger man, that will be able to protect his Taeyong-hyung.

He was only 7 years old, while Taeyong is 9 years old, when Jaehyun decided that he will protect Taeyong, even if it means that he will have to grow stronger.

Why? Because his Taeyong-hyung is more, looks more weak than him. He wants to look dependable to his hyung, to be someone that the latter could lean onto.

Jaehyun has seen Taeyong, being bullied, being fragile, crying, and Jaehyun couldn’t do anything about it.

The others would mock Taeyong, fat, ugly, and other bad words that Jaehyun has never heard in his life.

Well, he was only 7, so you couldn’t blame him on that.

“If people hates you for being fat, then i’ll become fat for you! So that you’ll have friends! I will also protect you everytime someone tries to hurt you!”

“Jaehyunnie, you don’t have to do that. I’m older than you. I should be the one who should protect you.” Taeyong said while ruffling Jaehyun’s hair.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Jaehyun could only pout hearing Taeyong’s word.

“But that doesn’t mean that i won’t be able to grow stronger than you and protect you!”

Hearing Jaehyun’s response, Taeyong could only laugh. The side of his eyes crinkled, while his teeth are fully showing.

Pretty, was the only thing that crossed Jaehyun’s mind, seeing the older’s laugh.

It tasted, sweet, like a chocolate fudge would usually taste.

 

——

 

He was 16, when he realizes that the feeling towards the older, is much more than adoration. Everytime he meets the older, Jaehyun’s stomach would feel as if a thousands of butterflies are in it.

His Taeyong-hyung has grown to a more good-looking man (not that he wasn’t before.) His eyes are big, heart shaped lips, very beautiful.

They’ve been best friends, for years now. And Jaehyun’s feeling are getting bigger and bigger each day.

Seeing the older simply, just smiling, would make Jaehyun instantly smile, too. He calls Taeyong’s smile as a contagious-smile.

Sweet. This time, it reminds him of cotton candies. Cloud shaped, and very fluffy. Like the one that usually Taeyong loves to eat.

The feelings that were merely only an adoration, changed into something bigger, something softer, something, like, people would call as a crush.

At first, he was confused. Because he’s a boy. And Taeyong is also a boy. Boys should not fall for each other. Boys should be with girls. Girlfriend and boyfriend. Not boyfriend and boyfriend. It’s one of the unwritten rules.

He was afraid of it. Afraid that he might be, a disappointment to his parents.

But as time has passed, Jaehyun is not even going to deny it. Who is he to deny his own feelings toward Taeyong. Every person who talks to them, are with them, everytime him and Taeyong are together, would easily see how much stars and loves Jaehyun’s eyes have, whenever he’s talking, or simply hearing Taeyong talk.

Jaehyun loves it a lot when Taeyong rambles about his day, about his personal interests, about how he hates people who only likes him only for his look.

Through the time, he also learns that Taeyong dislikes spicy food and likes sweets. Taeyong’s eyes would lit up, seeing literally any kinds of sweets. Jaehyun adores it. He adores everything Taeyong does. Whether it’s small, or big things.

Taeyong also has an addiction to online shopping, and to clean. He’s downright a neat-freak.

He also pay attentions to his face. How he has a scar, beside his right eye. How he has 2 moles, one under his lips, and the other one under his left eye.

As a human, of course there are times where Taeyong feels unsure of himself, of what to do, and how he lacks at everything.

But Jaehyun will always be there, beside him, comforting him with nothing but sweet words. He would start mentioning about things he like from the older. How the older is already doing his best, about how he’s lucky to have someone as kind as Taeyong as his friend.

The word i love you would always be at the tip of Jaehyun’s tongue. But he holds back, thinking that it would be a bad time to say it.

Instead of saying that, Jaehyun would say we love you, your friends love you, your parents love you, heck, even Jaehyun’s parents love Taeyong.

Jaehyun himself is also unsure of his own self, too. He would think, what would Taeyong think about, if he knows that Jaehyun likes him, has a crush on him.

But he’s too afraid of it. Too afraid of the truth that will probably hurt him. Jaehyun is fine with this. Just talking to Taeyong is enough for him. As long as he’s happy, he will be happy for him.

He will even burn the whole world, if it would make Taeyong smile.

Loving Taeyong, is the most right thing he has ever done.

 

——

 

He was 18, when he had his first heartbreak.

“I-i met someone recently,” Taeyong said, avoiding Jaehyun’s gaze. “She makes me happy, and she means to me a lot.”

Jaehyun felt weird. It felt like his heart was being stomped. By what? He didn’t know. But why? He also, didn’t know. Why is he feeling like this? He’s supposed to be happy for Taeyong. After all, he did say that as long as Taeyong is happy, he will be happy. But god, why is it so hard to even, smile hearing the older’s words?

“I’m glad for you, hyung. I’m truly happy that you have found someone, who managed to make you feel like that.” His heart was shattering. He still remembers how did that feel, saying those words while putting up a smile, which he is not sure whether it looked sincere or forced.

But seeing Taeyong’s little smile, and his hug, Taeyong hugged him, and nuzzled his nose onto his neck, is enough for him.

As long as he’s happy, he will try to be happy.

This time, he taste _tart_ , as people would describe as a sharp and acidic taste. Sour.

 

——

  
He was 20, when he realizes that he’s not going to get anywhere, with his constant pining on Taeyong. The older might be more dense that Jaehyun thought he would be, but he’s not complaining, though.

Taeyong had broke up with his girlfriend, saying that it would not work out, that he will only disappoint the girl. The girl agreed, anyway.

A part of him wants to openly confess to Taeyong, to hold his hand, to hug him, to peck him on the lips, to pinch his cheeks, take him to a coffee date, to go to amusement parks together, to do what couples usually do together.

But a small part of him is scared, of how Taeyong would actually react to his confession. Will he be disgusted? Will he leave him?

Jaehyun doesn’t want that to happen. So eventually, he ignored his feelings, burying it deep inside, locked it with a key, and throw it away to the deepest hole there is out there.

But Taeyong, oh Taeyong, would cling to Jaehyun everytime he has the chance to. He would link his arm around Jaehyun’s, act extra sweet in front of him, which ends up confusing the hell out of Jaehyun.

Taeyong memorizes every small part of Jaehyun, he has memorized it as easy as looking at the back of his hand. Taeyong would poke Jaehyun’s dimples, which the older adores a lot. Says i love you jaehyunnie everytime he’s feeling down. Cheering him up, never once leaving Jaehyun’s side.

He is truly, confused.

‘But isn’t this what friends usually do, right?’

But deep inside, a tiny part of Jaehyun, hopes that its more than that. More than simply a relationship between 2 best friends have.

He could only hope.

 

——

 

Somehow, along the way, he met some friends. The mentionable ones are Johnny and Ten.

When Johnny had first met him, he was together with Taeyong, who was linking his arm around Jaehyun’s. Johnny straight up asked, “are you guys, like dating?” which was answered by Jaehyun with flustered face and Taeyong’s little giggles which sounds like music to his ears.

Ten, Johnny’s boyfriend, also asked the exact same thing to Jaehyun. In fact, he said that the two of them both looks grossly in love with each other.

Jaehyun had asked, “Wait. How? How did you know? is it really that noticeable?“ Ten nodded.

Sighing, Jaehyun continued, “i am in love with my lifetime best friend, who’s probably straight and only sees me as someone he could count on, someone he thinks as his best friend. And god, please tell me, does he actually look at me the same way i look at him?”

Ten had only chuckled, and started talking about different topics.

 

——

 

Maybe the universe loves him. Or maybe they hate him. He doesn’t know, honestly.

One day, on 1 AM, Taeyong messages Jaehyun, asked him to pick him up on the usual place.

When Jaehyun had arrived there, he was greeted by drunk looking Taeyong, with a smile plastered on his face.

Taeyong immediately pushed himself to Jaehyun, hugging his waist while burying his face to Jaehyun’s chest.

Jaehyun can feel the heat creeping up from his neck to his face. His whole face must’ve looked like a whole tomato. He thanked that Taeyong didn’t see it, because he looked drunk as hell.

“Come on, lets get you home.”

Taeyong had only nodded. When Jaehyun tried to walk, Taeyong went in front of his face, while putting up the cutest pout he has ever seen in his entire life.

“Can you piggyback me?”

Jaehyun’s brain short circuited. At first, he wanted to said no. But who is he to reject Taeyong? He blames it on his stupid crush for the older.

Taeyong feels light. Taeyong immediately put his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulder. His face dropping to the right side of the younger’s shoulder. Jaehyun can feel Taeyong’s breathe on his neck.

“Say, do you like me, Jaehyunnie?”

“Of course I like you, hyung. You’re the bestest friend I could have asked for.”

Shaking his head, Taeyong said, “No, not that kind of like. It’s more to /how a boy would like a girl/ kind of like.”

Jaehyun was taken aback by Taeyong’s words. But then, he could only nod, prayed that Taeyong would forget all of this when he wakes up tomorrow. (A little part of him doesn’t want that, though.)

Hearing Jaehyun’s response, Taeyong giggled, and poked Jaehyun’s cheek.

“Well, Jaehyunnie, I like you too. Do you know that?”

Jaehyun stopped walking.

Wait. Did he hear that right?

That Taeyong likes him?

Yeah. Pfft. Like its coming from a drunk Taeyong that will probably not remember that this conversation happened today.

Taeyong started to hit Jaehyun lightly, urging him to start walking again.

“So, Jaehyunnie, what do you think i should do then?”

Still flustered, Jaehyun could only answer a small “no”.

“Can i kiss you?”

Well. That made Jaehyun _almost_ choked.

“W-what?”

“Like, can i kiss you? On the cheek? Or lips? Whichever you like.”

“N-no!”

“Then why wouldn’t you let me kiss you?? Come on Jaehyun. Its just a _kiss_.” Taeyong said while giving him the cutest pout and puppy eyes he had ever seen.

“Fine. Just on the cheek, okay? Nothing more.”

Nodding, Taeyong immediately attached his lips to Jaehyun cheek, both cheeks.

If his face isnt red before, it’s definitely red now.

“Jaehyunnie is the best! I love you the most.” Taeyong dropped his head again, and snuggled to Jaehyun’s neck.

In not more than 5 minutes, Taeyong is asleep. Jaehyun knows it from how Taeyong’s breathe has stabled.

 

——

 

The next morning, Jaehyun was awaken from his sleep because someone keep mumbling into his ears.

Confused that he didn’t remember sleeping with anyone last night, he immediately opened his eyes, only to be greeted by Taeyong’s face which was only an inch away from him.

Somehow, Taeyong’s arms are wrapped around his hips, and his legs tangled to Jaehyun’s.

He stilled, can’t believe that he is actually sleeping with the _Lee Taeyong._

He realizes that the older is mumbling in his sleep. He’s still sleeping, though. Knowing that he will probably not get the opportunity to do this again, he stayed quiet, admiring Taeyong’s features.

Even when he’s asleep, he’s still as handsome as ever, Jaehyun thought.

A few moment later, Taeyong moved slightly which made the younger freeze. Taeyong yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

He then opened his eyes. He looked surprised, judging from how his mouth gaped, but after that, he gave Jaehyun the sweetest smile he has ever seen in his entire life. He almost kissed him. Almost.

“Good morning, Jaehyunnie.”

“Umm good morning?” Jaehyun is confused between to ask how did they end up like this, or ask whether he remembered what he had said last night, or just let it all pass and keep on pining the older for the rest of his life. He chose the second one.

“So.. umm hyung? Did you remember what happened last night?”

“Didn’t i get drunk?”

“Yeah that, and you said some _stuffs_ too.”

Taeyong immediately started thinking hard, his eyebrows furrowed. Jaehyun can see Taeyong’s eyes lit up when he remembered something.

“You piggybacked me!”

“And then?”

“I.. kinda confessed to you?”

“Wait, so you remembered?!”

“Yeah, why would i not?” Taeyong’s face is painted in confusion.

“Did you really mean that or no?”

Scratching his nape, Taeyong could only answer, “Yes, i guess? I mean, I’ve been in love with you for years now. Did you really not realize that? I literally look at you like you’re the only person who actually matters in this world, like you’re my sun. How could you possibly not realize that?”

Jaehyun’s brain stopped working.

Did Taeyong just say that he likes him?

What.

Wait.

After all these years, they have been pining on each other?

“So, do you mean that too, Jaehyunnie? Last night i mean...”

“Yeahidolikeyouhyunginfactithinkivebeeninlovewithyousinceiwas5yearoldbutiguessthatsnotimportanthere.” Jaehyun said with one breathe.

Taeyong probably understood that, though. He can see his hyung’s smile creeping up to his face.

“So, like, can i _kiss_  you now? I really want a proper kiss from you, you know. I’ve always wondered how would your lips taste like.”

If Jaehyun thought that he couldn’t be more in love, he was wrong. This time, wonderfully, he taste savory. As if he’s tasting his favorite food.

“Yes, definitely.”

And lets just say that both of them lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> heyy. that sucks. well i guess i tried. (how do you even make an ending because wow i suck at it) i need my daily needs of jaeyong. also if you have realized, i actually posted it 2 days ago but deleted it since i want to make it into a part only. wellll leave a kudos or comment if you have enjoyed it! thank you~


End file.
